


The Other Shepard

by CommanderKats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Alien Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Healing, Heartbreak, Multi, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: River had never told anyone that she was a twin and no one knew of Sky until after River's death. Sky spent most of her life away from her family being born with a natural gift that made her a valuable and dangerous human. She was sent away for training/schooling only to come back and out of hiding at River's funeral.





	1. Wandering Skies

               Sky couldn’t believe that River was gone, but as she stared at the empty coffin it all became a bit more real and that overwhelmed her. They had been born into this world with one another, what were they without the other? She could of swore she felt it when River died, felt the other flicker of her soul go out. Tears fell. She couldn’t focus on whatever was being said, whatever honors her dead twin now held and honestly, she gave two shits about it. She was tired of the name Shepard, tired of the legacy that came with it.

               She glanced to her parents who sat next to her. They were proud Alliance parents having both served and been given honors on more than one occasion, no it was Sky who was the outcast and, in more ways, than one. Her powers so like biotics came naturally for her like asari or something and for that Sky was sent away, although River and her never lost track of one another. River was always easier to find than Sky was, even Sky knew early on that River was going to join in their parents’ footsteps and with that came solid info to where she was at. Sky on the other hand wasn’t.

               There were times when Sky scarce knew where she was at, but what she did know was it was training, always training, enhancing that natural gift that no one else had. She hated that she couldn’t have stayed home and just been with her family, with River. Her parents stopped speaking with her after they sent her away, it wasn’t something Sky understood completely but it hurt nonetheless. River refused to give her up, they even met up a few times when they were adults.

               It made Sky tear up watching the reports about River saving the galaxy, she had always known that her twin was made for greatness. Although it wasn’t like Sky didn’t make her own greatness, how could she not with a gift such as hers? She was good at what she did and what she did was kill for money, no one ever knew who killed them, no evidence ever left because most of the time Sky didn’t have to be near them just see them. Those were times she was glad River never asked what she did knowing her by the books twin wouldn’t understand.

               Though what Sky did to earn money never made her feel guilty, that was the way she had been raised and couldn’t see another way for it. Like River she too worked for something bigger and more important than just what it seems on the outside.

               Sky looked out at all those who had come to pay their respects. There were so many, the closest were her team from the Normandy’s and some of her mentors who still lived. Behind those were the politicians that had to come and make an appearance, the Councilors and quite a few Ambassadors then Sky saw him. It had been nearly a year since she last saw him, but he looked the same, how not he was a turian? They didn’t age like humans.

               A different set of tears welled her eyes.

               Adrien Victus looked just as magnificent as he had the last time they saw each other, the last time he held her and the last time she had been intimate with anyone. Love did that to you. He was watching her right back, she wanted to be gone, anywhere but here. Sky felt another set of eyes on her and turned to see her mother looking upset.

               That was it. Sky knew what River would do, she wouldn’t be here mourning the loss no she’d be out drinking telling stories, she’d be honoring you in her way. “Here’s to you River.” Sky whispered. She looked once more at Adrien, he looked concerned and she very much wished things could have been different for them. Sky stood up and walked off the stage hearing her mother call once and then her father, but she kept walking. She didn’t want to be here anymore.  

               Her feet took her to a bar that was just around the corner. For a moment she thought it was close, but the bartender welcomed her, and she went and sat at the bar. “I just walked out of my twin’s funeral and I need to get really drunk so please good man get me nice and drunk to forget it all.” She smiled, and he laughed grabbing glasses and pouring different liquors in it.

               This was what she wanted well until a turian walked in and decided that he needed to sit next to her though Sky was happy to see it wasn’t Adrien. He drank his first drink down about as fast as Sky did and ordered another right after, she nodded along agreeing to his level of drinking. He glanced over at her then back to his drink though he stopped short of drinking it, turning back towards Sky.

               She finished her drink and order her fifth one, she was nearly to where she wanted to be then she’d call for a ride and go back to her hotel room. There at least she could be alone and finish more alcohol that she had in her room, lately that was what her life was becoming. She knew she was spiraling and had been now for a while, it had started with Adrien. He had come to her and told her about becoming Primarch, Sky had already known that he was once married but his wife died, and he had son. When he lost his son, Sky understood he might need to have another one, she was human, and he was now a leader of the turian people. They wouldn’t allow them to have a relationship.

               Although now when Sky looked back she wondered if it really was a relationship or just something of the forbidden? They only met up when she either was on Palaven or the Citadel and the latter he had to be on there too. Rarely could he justify a trip somewhere random like the destinations that Sky was always sent out on, it was easier for her to find jobs close to him. No, their ‘relationship’ had always been more like a raging tempest when they were together.

               Their split was hard on her since the next few jobs took her to Palaven and somewhat close to him on one of them, he had some idea of what she did, and she had to make sure he never saw her. It was another heartbreak on an already fragile heart. After that she was sent to the far edge of far off galaxy away from Reaper fighting and away from River. Sky had succeeded and kept her life where River had lost hers to win, though the job had taken a toll on Sky one she hadn’t been prepared for not after her heartbreak.

               Let’s just say the last year for sure sucked for Sky and she was done with the world and was ready for a nice long vacation or maybe even retirement. It was something she had been thinking about and not only in her drunkenness, she had more than enough funds to buy her more than a cushy life wherever she chose. There lied another problem, where would she live?

               “Drinks are on the house for any member of the Normandy.” The bartender said, and Sky came out of her revelry.

               “I insist.” The turian said and it took Sky a moment to realize who he was. Of course, River had mentioned her boyfriend, also a turian. He had been a friend for many years and when she was brought back to life by Cerberus she told him she loved him, didn’t hide it anymore. It brought a smile to Sky thinking about how happy River must have been writing those emails to her telling Sky all about him. She had loved him and now he sat next to her.

               “You could buy my drinks if your insistent to spend your money.” Sky said only slightly slurring and smiling sweetly or at least trying to. His eyes were blue, she hadn’t seen a turian with blue eyes before and these ones watched her strangely. She stuck her hand out, “Sky.” She introduced herself.

               He still looked questioningly at her but stuck his into hers, “Garrus.”

               “I figured.” She said taking another drink.

               He huffed, “Because of the bartender?” He asked.

               Sky shook her head and finished her fifth drink, “My sister,” She paused swaying slightly, “My twin River well she wrote me about you.”

               Turian’s eyes can’t go wide, but they can watch you with the most intense stare, it’s like they can see everything in that stare. Sometimes it’s a good heat that comes from it, sometimes it doesn’t. Right now, Garrus didn’t quite know what to do, he watched her though his stare read neither heat or ice.

               “What do you mean?” He asked.

               Sky ordered one more, the last one…maybe, “Figured River didn’t say much about me, we were always told we couldn’t.” Her drink came, and she took a sip, “I was born with a natural gift kind of like biotics, but I don’t need them. I was sent away for training or schooling, whatever way you want to roll the dice.” She laughed just getting to that drunk sweet spot. She leaned towards Garrus, “As you can tell were twins.”

               Garrus took his drink in one gulp, Sky giggled, he ordered another and turned to Sky, “Why didn’t she tell me though?” The hurt evident in his voice.

               Sky sighed, “We couldn’t. My parents acting like I didn’t exist, those who knew that my parents,” She hiccupped, “had another child were sworn to secrecy.”

               “Why?” Garrus asked.

               Sky laughed, “Give me your hand.”

               He did. She held it unsteady in her drunkenness but still knew that she could call on that part of herself, that it would come even in this state. Soldiers always wore metal of some sort and it was quite easy for Sky to not only visually see it but feel it with her other senses, her mind squeezed it. His sleeve began to crush into his wrist then she let go and formed the metal back as if nothing happened. She finished her drink and motioned done to the bartender.

               “How,” He started.

               She shrugged, “Don’t know and I can only do it with metal.” The bartender walked over and handed Sky her bill then walked off. She turned unsteady again to Garrus, “So you going to buy a girl some drinks?” She smiled.

               Surprisingly he did.


	2. Bad Choices

               The sunlight was too bright against Sky’s eyelids, it hurt the darkness that she was in forcing her to crack her eyes open and look at the evilness. She glared at the sun then noticed the dark form walk in front of her and she tried to focus. She squinted trying to figure it out then heard him hit the side of the bed, felt it too, he gave a small curse and she recognized the voice and guilt hit her at that.

               Slowly Sky sat up and saw Garrus collecting his things and trying to hurry out the room, “That bad was it?” She joked or at least tried to.

               He froze when he saw she was awake, a look akin to shame was on his features. He opened his mouth and went to say something, but nothing came, there were no words to really describe what happen between the two of them. Heartache sucked.

               “Its okay Garrus.” Sky said simply and ran a hand through her hair, looked about and pointed to his last boot. He nodded, grabbed it then turned towards the door. “Hey Garrus,” She called out and he turned around, “Don’t let this be the judge of me. I’m somewhat of a better person and I have a weakness for turians.” She smiled weakly, briefly thinking of Adrien, her heart grinding a little more.

               “Maybe before you leave we could have dinner together.” He said.

               Sky smiled, “I’d like that.” He nodded and left.

               She listened as the door clicked and looked once more around the room. It sure looked like a turian had sex in here, they had sex like they waged war and were very artful in their battles. Her cheeks flushed, and both embarrassment and guilt began to eat away, not only had she gotten drunk and took somebody home that somebody happened to be her dead twins’ boyfriend. Sky put her head in her hands, what had she done to make her life this messy? She should have just taken that job and been on Tuchanka.

               After a while Sky got up and got dressed and left the hotel room knowing that someone would be by soon to clean it up. She didn’t quite know where she was going all she knew was she needed to get out, her mind needed to roam and be free of the constraints of a room. It had been a little while since she had come back to the Citadel, her job not bringing her recently and the last time she had saw Adrien was on Palaven.

               It had always been something she enjoyed doing just walking around the Citadel, it always had great walkways and beautiful gardens throughout. Plus, with going at such a leisurely pace Sky was able to browse shops more easily without the time restraint of a job or something. That was exactly what she was doing and having a great time at it, currently looking at incisor sniper rifle.

               “I’d put you more with a widow.” Adrien’s voice made me turn and he was standing watching her, “It’s more stable and if I remember correctly you weren’t very good as a sniper.” A smug look on his face. Sky was sure he was thinking the same thing, the time he tried to teach her, and they ended up making love most of the afternoon.

               Sky handed the sniper rifle back and walked away from both the stand and Adrien, knowing that he followed her to wherever it was she went. She could feel those turian eyes on her, heated now and she wondered if he knew about her evening. They made their way to a somewhat private area where they stood to talk, his gold eyes blazing into hers.

               “What is it Adrien?” She asked, her heart hoping for things she knew weren’t going to happen.

               He stepped a little closer to her, “I’ve missed you.” His talons touched her fingers.

               She pulled them back and looked up into those gold eyes, “We can’t Adrien and you know it. It would be too painful for me to watch you and unless your willing to stand up to turian Hierarchy then I don’t know what you want me to do.”

               Adrien leaned his head a little forward, “You know I can’t do that Sky. I’ve worked hard for this.” He said, and she agreed.

               “And I wouldn’t ask it of you.” Sky smiled at him, “Had I fallen in love with just some turian it’d be different, but I was never one to go for second best.” She stepped closer to him, nearly chest to chest, “For as long as I live Adrien Victus I will love you, but I know that I cannot have you.” Her heartbreaking into finer bits at her own words. Sky placed her hands on the sides of his mandibles, pulling herself onto her toes to kiss him one last time.

               It was the hardest walk she ever had to make and some how she found her way back to her hotel and back to her room where she collapsed on the freshly made bed, weeping. She had always been more complicated than River, she was always a headstrong force that you dealt with much like her namesake. Sky had always been envious of that, it had taken her quite sometime to figure out who she was or at least connect with herself a little bit. In that River had always been more in tune.

               Eventually Sky fell asleep, her mind and body tired from the tears and honestly, she could use the dreamless sleep without the hangover. It was starting to become a daily habit, drinking until the pain was numb and Sky could just pass out or zone without thinking of him. She was beginning to hate love, it had led her to Adrien and to that heartbreak and she loved River and that had somehow led her into her boyfriend’s arms. No, the dreamless sleep was good for her.

               It was night time when she awoke feeling groggy and worn out, she stumbled her way into the bathroom and started the bath. Hot water and food sounded amazing. She undressed and tested the water when she heard a knock on the door, Sky grabbed the robe and put it on. She opened the door to find Adrien standing there.

               “What are you doing here?” Sky asked.

               “May I come inside?” He politely responded.

               Sky peeked her head out of the room and check the halls, no one. “Fine.” She opened the door, “But only for a moment.” He came inside, and she closed the door.

               She scarce had time to close the door before he was on her and she was pressed up against the door his mouth finding hers. Their tongues wrestled a familiar dance, spiced and heated. She moaned into him, her body curving against his jagged one. His talons flexed against her ass then pulled them close and lifted her up, Sky wrapped her legs around Adrien and remembered that all she wore was a robe. She could fell his hard-on if she grinds up and down him, he growled into her mouth when she did it.

               “I need you,” Adrien breathed against Sky’s neck, “Please.” His voice was ragged with need and she couldn’t help herself, not when it came to him.

               For all Adrien Victus was in the world was a different one than Sky knew in private, he was fierce and tender all at once. What he gave in those moments, what he said held more truth in them then anything else he would say. Those were moments that Sky craved…this was one of those moments.

               Sky should have dropped her legs and stopped this, she should have seen the forecast of heartbreak in the future, but he was here now and that was to come. Instead she kissed him, and it was all the answer he needed. He nipped at her neck, at her collarbone as he angled himself under her and as he held her with one hand he unbuttoned his pants with the other. She felt the pointed tip of his manhood press against her, god she wanted Adrien.

               He pressed deeper into her and she cried out as he filled her, his hip bones scraped against her thighs and his sack slapped against her buttocks. He held still for a moment, but Sky didn’t need to adjust to him, no she had wanted this for as long as she could remember. “Adrien.” She begged, and he fucked her in earnest. It was not loving or at least not to some but to Sky it was heaven as he aimed for her deepest depths, his talons flexed and scratched, his teeth leaving an impression on her collarbone.

               Sky screamed Adrien’s name as the waves crested and the orgasm hit her, she gripped at any part of him pulling him closer and deeper. Her name a whisper in his growl as he came deep inside her, burying himself to the hilt. She wished it could stay this way, in the bliss of passion when the world seemed fuzzy, but she knew the sooner she made him leave the better.

               She kissed his cheek as they were still pressed up against the door, “I need you to leave Adrien.” Sky spoke softly. He turned to her and saw the tears in her eyes, “This is only going to hurt more, and I’d rather start living with it sooner than later.” She tried to smile but couldn’t.

               This time she could unwrap her legs but first she needed to disconnect from him and that was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Why couldn’t he have just been some turian? She thought as she slides off him then gently placed her feet on the floor. He let her know an argue would probably ensue if he tried to convince her otherwise. Sky stepped out from around him and towards the bathroom hearing the water still running and hoping it hadn’t overflowed yet.

               “Sky.” Adrien called, and she turned once more to him. He had tucked himself back in and made himself presentable just moments after their love making.

               “Go please.” Was all she said before she stepped into the bathroom and closed that door behind her. Tears instantly pricked her eyes and she heard him step up to the door, she wondered what would weigh out, her or his duty to his people? A moment later she got her answer as her front door opened then closed, locking itself. Sky had gotten her answer.


	3. Part of Her Life

               Sky wanted to go home but she couldn’t quite place where home would be either way though she wanted to be gone from here. The Citadel was too small and everywhere she went was either something to do with River or Adrien happen to be there, no she was done and wanted off the space station now. Her computer dinged, and she walked over to it, a new email from Garrus Vakarian. Sky stood there for a moment staring at the name, she tried to think of that drunken night although it was hard. He had been more than a skilled lover and unlike most people who get drunk Sky remembered everything.

               Especially everything to do with Garrus Vakarian.

               At the same time, he was River’s boyfriend…but River was dead.

               God damn how had her life gotten so complicated? Never had she wanted the simple task of killing someone, of reading the assignment and finishing it. Her mind was at complete calm when it was at work and right now, amid all the shit she had gotten herself in…well work sounded nice.

               She opened the email,

                              _Sky,_

_Come to the Normandy at 6_

_Garrus_

               It was a simple email, he indicated nothing of the other night and for that she was glad. She wasn’t quite ready to deal with that whole situation but figured she’d might have to tonight. The email intrigued her though too, she had always been curious about the Normandy where River spent most of her time. Joker and Garrus repaired it after they escaped, and it crashed. Course the universe was still repairing itself after all this time.

               The clock read 2 so Sky had some time before she had to get ready or anything, so she painted. It was something she had neglected recently. When she was younger, and the intensity of training got to her she was taught painting as a technique, take your emotions out in it. For Sky it was easiest to paint a place, any place whether she had been there or not and with the colors she chose she was able to paint out her emotions. It was a strange thing that produced brilliant results, but it also brought a calm similar to killing to her.            

               Sky looked at the painting and it the place she painted looked very familiar although she couldn’t place it, the memory of the place was almost foggy in her mind. The sand was a coopery red and the water was green and not blue but a deep green. She knew this place, it meant something to her though right now she couldn’t think of it. Sky glanced at the clock and saw that it read nearly 5 and she still needed to shower.

               She put the brush on the table and ran to the shower jumping in while the water was still cold, it probably was one of the quickest showers of her life. It wasn’t something Sky had thought about but now as she was clean from the shower and trying to decide what to wear she realized she brought nothing nice. Sure, she could wear the outfit from the funeral which was a very nice black pant suit but that also was a bit more formal then she’d intend. No, the problem she had nothing that for just wearing, most of her clothes had purpose to it.

               Eventually Sky just grabbed her lucky sweater that she took everywhere with her and a pair of black leggings with her boots. Simple and comfort but a small part still hoped she looked cute and that Garrus might take notice of it. Sky slapped herself, “Stop he was River’s.” She looked at herself in the mirror, she hadn’t hit herself hard, but she looked worn out.

               The walk was quick, and Sky arrived a few minutes early. Garrus and another person were standing outside of it, they seemed somewhat in a heated conversation that Sky couldn’t quite hear. She stood and watched it, waiting to see if they would notice her or if she’d have to interrupt. It took them both a moment before seeing her and it was the human that noticed her, Garrus turned. That turian stare, enough to take your breath away and Garrus’ was heated.

               Sky swallowed hard and did her very best trying not to remember what he felt like but seeing him in the flesh, the heat in those blue eyes. Well, damn it. She knew standing there she might lose herself to this, she couldn’t deny there was something between the two of them and she hoped it wasn’t because she looked just like River.

               “You’re a bit early.” Garrus said with a small tremor to his voice, Sky was sure only she could notice it.

               She blushed, “Yeah thought I was going to be late at first then well as you can tell I wasn’t.” She knew she wasn’t really making sense, she hadn’t been nervous and now she was.

               The man nudged Garrus, who glanced at him then back at Sky, “Oh sorry. Sky this is Joker, our pilot.”

               Joker stuck his hand out and Sky shook it, “You look just like her, its kind of crazy.”

               Sky laughed, “Well we are twins.”

               Joker leaned in a little, “Are your eyes purple?” He sounded surprise.

               She blushed again, “Yeah they are.”

               “That’s awesome.” He let go of her hand, “Great to meet you. Garrus here thought you might like to see where River spent most her time.” He looked at the ship.

               Sky looked to Garrus who watched her, she gave him a smile then turned back to Joker, “I’d love to.”

               Joker took lead in the tour and showed Sky everything about the Normandy, he took her to every section of it and spent time speaking about what did what and who hung out where. It gave Sky a chance to see life through River’s eyes for a moment then he took her to the captain’s chambers.

               “I’m gonna go check something, take your time.” Joker said looked at Sky and Garrus.

               Sky stepped inside and looked about. All of River’s models were still there, she had always collected things like that. River’s desk was the same way she had left it or at least that’s why Sky figured seeing a picture of her and Garrus. Sky reached for it and looked at it. They were happy, looking and laughing at one another.

               “It was her birthday.” He said stepping up behind Sky, “All she wanted was birthday cake. So Tali tried to make one although it wasn’t edible for humans.” He chuckled, “It wasn’t a bad cake. Miranda ended up making a cake for the humans onboard and we celebrate.” He took the picture gently from Sky, “She started a food fight not five minutes later.”

               “Sounds like her.” Sky said smiling.

               He set the picture down, “You’re not like her.”

               Sky huffed, “We are our own people.” She said sarcastically.

               Garrus turned her to face him, “You know what I mean.” His blue eyes searched Sky’s purple ones.

               “Everything has worked for River, let’s just say it hasn’t for me.” She tried her best to hold his stare, “Although some of that is my fault.”

               “Who hurt you?” His words held compassion.

               Tears pricked Sky’s eyes, “Everyone.” A tear a fell and she stepped around Garrus and left the room and headed straight for the elevator, pressing the button before Garrus got to her. The doors shutting just as he called for her.

               The doors opened and as quickly as she could she left the Normandy, Joker saw her and tried to same something but quieted quickly. Sky hated that she was being so rude to people who cared so much about River but right now she needed space between her and a certain turian. She nearly made it to the Citadel proper before a talon grabbed ahold of her hand and stopped her.

               “Sky please.” Garrus stood there, pleading.

               “Is everything alright here?” Adrien’s voice piped in.

               Of course, things could get worse, Sky’s heart dropping even further in her chest.

               “Primarch Victus,” Garrus nodded to him, “I was just trying to catch up with my friend here.” Garrus said looking at Sky.

               Sky’s cheeks were red, and she couldn’t quite tell if her eyes were watering because of Adrien or Garrus, “Were fine, we were just heading back to my hotel to talk.” She said looking at Garrus who nodded.

               Adrien didn’t like it. Sky could tell, his gaze was hot on her and murder every time he looked to Garrus. Honestly for a moment Sky feared that Adrien would attack Garrus then he spoke, “Fine. Good night.” He gave Sky a heated look and then left.

               “How long?” Garrus asked.

               Sky looked at him, “Three years.” She wiped a tear, “That noticeable?”

               He chuckled, “Just to another heartbroken fool.”

               “I believe I still have alcohol back in my room if you want to come. We can talk if you want there about whatever this is.” She motioned her hand between them.

               He nodded, “Yeah let’s go.”


	4. Changes on the Wind

               On the way back to the room they stopped and picked up more alcohol and snacks, Sky remembering she had nothing back in her room and room service might be over. The moment the elevator doors closed to go up to the room Sky started drinking, Garrus waited until they were in the room, but Sky figured she might need the liquid courage.

               Sky sat on the edge of her bed once they got into the room, Garrus took a seat in one of the chairs and began to drink with Sky. She was already finishing her second one and opening another, Garrus casually finishing his first.

               “So, what are we doing here Garrus?” Sky asked him.

               He looked at her, “I don’t know…do you?” He took a drink.

               She did the same and shrugged, “No, all I know is my heart is pretty fucked up right now and you seem to not make it so fucked up.” She finished her drink then got up from the bed and stepped towards Garrus, standing in front of him. “He chose his people,” She started to climb into Garrus’ lap, “She chose love,” She sat against him and felt his manhood restrained in his clothes, “I just want to feel some of that,” She snaked her arms around his neck, “Please Garrus.”

               Sky knew she shouldn’t be doing this, she was just making things more complicated but when her lips touched his and his talons grabbed her shirt skinning flesh, well all was lost. Their tongues fought as he ripped off her shirt and Sky grinded her body against him, moaning deep into his mouth. He vibrated against her and Sky could feel the first waves of an orgasm coming. His mouth moved down her neck, kisses and bites dotting her skin until he found her breast.

               His left talon left her side and cupped her breast, gently squeezing, talons pricking, and his tongue darted around her nipple. Sky cried out as the orgasm hit and she grinded hard against Garrus, his mouth wrapping around the nipple. He suckled, his teeth grazed, and Sky was driven made with pleasure until he left that breast and went to the other one. She hadn’t even felt the absence of his talons. Now all she felt was pleasure.

               A moment later the mattress was under her and Garrus was over her, both now naked and Sky reached for him. He steadied himself in between her legs and she could feel the tip of him, they were both more sober now then last time. His blue eyes watched her as he pushed himself in, her eyes going blissful as he filled her up, his sack pressing up against her rear. She pulsed against him and he groaned, Sky found the sensitive skin on turian’s necks and nipped Garrus’ flesh. He jerked deeper inside her and she moaned.

               Yet he still held still inside her even though Sky now tormented herself trying to move along his manhood but Garrus was focused on her. She didn’t want to look at him, there was too much passion there and she wasn’t ready to see it.

               “Sky.” He said gently, and she finally did look.

               His eyes searched hers, “I’m not her Garrus.” Sky said.

               “And I’m not him.” Garrus replied.

               They were both silent, a new understanding between them. “Garrus.” Sky cried as a wave ran through her, she needed him. Needed him like she needed air, her legs tucked behind his butt urged him forward and then he let in.

               His right talon found its way under Sky and gripped her hair, holding her still as he fucked her. His other talon held one of her wrists down off to the side as he thrusted deeper. Sky lost herself in Garrus, lost herself in the pleasure he demanded from her. His teeth left marks and she knew they were noticeable, but she didn’t care, she wanted this and so much more. She could live off this, starve for it and the main source of it lied nestled deep inside her making her come inside out.

               Then she came.

               Sky’s world went black as her body surrendered to it all, she could hear Garrus through it, a steady beacon in the swelling darkness. His arms wrapped around her, she could still feel him as he talked her back to the present, back to the world. She blinked startled against the light and then blue eyes blocked it, they were heated and filled with a certain wonder. He kissed her brow and pulled her close, speaking soothing words and stroking her hair until she fell asleep with him still nestled inside and against her.

               Some time later, when it was truly dark out, Sky woke up and had to go to the restroom. She felt Garrus still next to her and slid out quickly and made her way to the bathroom, she relieved herself then went back out to the bed. Then she saw herself in the mirror. Sky’s hair would need to be cut soon, and her purple eyes lacked the gleam they once held, now they seemed dull. She didn’t want to look at herself anymore and turned to leave the bathroom then saw the mark on her neck.

               It was slightly red with a couple of small punctures, clearly looking like some creature had nipped her. A warmth filled her, and she looked up once more into the mirror, a gleam brightened in the depths and Sky could feel a change coming.


	5. The Last Job

               Sky’s email beeped once, she heard it and ignored it curling back into Garrus’ warmth then it went off again but doubled. She knew what that meant, the email contained a job and she needed to get up and look at it. Carefully and quietly she made her way out of the bed and the warmth of his body to her laptop on the table, she opened the email:

                              **Sixth moon of Urdak, Estate of the ‘Silverbell’, due in three days**

               A job. A day ago, she would have loved nothing better than to get off this damn space station and put as many galactic miles between Adrien and her but now. Sky looked towards a sleeping Garrus. His arm was outstretched over where she would be, his right leg would help trap her close to him. What she wanted was to climb back into that bed and never leave it again, but she also knows it would take her at least a day for sure to get where she needed.

               Silverbell was on the high hit list, the money for killing them would surely help ensure that Sky would never have to work again. She stared at the name in the email then to the three days, she would need to leave now if she was going to make the deadline. Her eyes found there way back to sleeping Garrus and she didn’t know what to do with him, did she wake him up? Did she tell him what she was doing?

               He had never asked what she did exactly for a living and she hadn’t exactly been forthright about it either, but it also didn’t feel right leaving it in a note. She also didn’t want to just leave, what little time they had spent together that wasn’t them wrapped up in one another well she wanted to explore that more. A part of her always felt something at the fact that he had been River’s love and if she were still alive he would be with her and not with Sky, and Adrien would still be Primarch.

               In the end Sky decided to make it simple. After every job done she made her way to Omega where her money would wait for her in an account and where she could always purchase some things with the new wealth. She wrote out a quick note telling Garrus to meet her in Omega if he wanted to, honestly Sky didn’t know if he was feeling the same way that she was but the more she was with him the more she could understand why River loved him.

               She placed the note on the night stand hoping he saw it when he first woke up and noticed she was gone, she wanted to put something in there about not wanting to leave but decided against it. If he showed on Omega then he showed, if he didn’t well it wasn’t the first time a turian didn’t choose her. As gently as she could she kissed his mandible, the scarred one. Sky knew the story and wondered how many times had River done this, not enough she imagined since it was hard for her to imagine never doing it again.

               Sky kissed him once more and left.

               It was easy to find passage to Omega, easy enough once there to hire a smaller craft to take her to the moon. She reread the file on her flight from the Citadel to Omega, she knew a little of the moon she was destined to, she had been there once before on a different occasion. It was a beautiful moon and at least that pleased her, the job was to be done clean without a trace which was her specialty.  

               A news feed came across her laptop screen, a woman appeared standing in front of some ceremony with a bunch of people, behind her stood Adrien Victus and a few other turians. As always, he took her by surprise, it wasn’t something she would ever be able to help. Sadly, Sky was sure a part of her would always love him. It took her a moment to register what the woman was saying until Adrien turned holding the hand of a female turian did Sky understand, Primarch Adrien Victus was getting remarried.

               Sky wished she was alone and not on some flight with other people. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she broke inside, how long had they been together? Were they together when Adrien and her…? Tears built, and it was all she could do to hold them back knowing she was doing a poor job at it, even hiding in the bathroom wouldn’t help at this point. The tears fell, and tide broke behind them. Not only were the tears for the love lost with Adrien, for the what-ifs possibilities but also for the lose of her sister, her twin, her other half.

               For the most part everyone left her alone or at least until she passed out from the exhaustion and someone placed a blanket over her, when she woke up she thought the gesture very kind. She knew they were close to Omega and that calmness that comes from her job began to creep in. Perhaps she needed that more than she knew, it seemed to restore somewhat of herself back.

               Omega hadn’t changed much since the last time Sky was here which wasn’t too long ago now that she had thought about it. The first place she went was to find a pilot that she needed, she figured there was at least one around willing to make good money and keep their mouths shut. Few hours later Sky had found them, a batarian who didn’t care why but was more interested in the money, Sky paid half up front to show it was good. She was certain he was the happiest batarian she had ever seen and that unnerved her, but he did his job and did it well.

               They would leave in the morning, that would give her the day to get the job done. Sky never minded a little bit of pressure when it came to jobs and this one just added something. It was starting to become more than just a distant thought, it was starting to become a more permanent one…she was ready to retire, ready to quit doing this job. Not that she didn’t slightly enjoy to job being able to use her natural gift but at the same time she was sure she could use it for other things, she was tired of killing. No in truth a part of her wanted that retired life with Garrus. Sky couldn’t help but look up from where she sat at the café and looked around hoping to see him, nothing.

               The morning couldn’t come soon enough for Sky and was glad when the batarian opened the hatch to his ship. He was a bit stunned at seeing her there by the way he reacted, but she just smiled and walked inside settling herself out of the way. She watched him with his routines before he set off, it helped the calmness spread through her and Sky knew she was ready for the job. After a moment they were on there way.

               Although the port to the moon was private Sky already had papers that let her pass, they let them land and both we allowed a day’s pass. Sky assured the batarian she would be back before dark then headed off on foot. This was the way she liked to do her job, being anonymous and on her own. She had earned her skills through long hard work and was proud of them and glad to have a chance to use them.

               Sky found the estate easily enough being one of the few on this street. It had large iron gates surrounding the property with large trees behind those, you could see the estate peeking through it all. The gates would be easy enough, trees she could just walk through but she wondered what else she might have to go through to get to him. Luck was with her though when she saw her target and another out walking their dogs.

               Of course, they wouldn’t have anything to fear on a moon like this with people who pay for what they do. No here they were thugs or drug lords, no they were the rich, the elite, here they were fancy. Sky wasn’t having it. As they walked Sky felt out with her other sense, she could feel all the metal around he, but she needs to focus on Silverbell, needed to focus around their neck. It would have been easier had they wanted it messy, the target had knife and a gun on them but no they wanted it to look natural. Then she found it, pinned neatly to his jacket.

               She smiled, yes something so small would be perfect. Sky felt for the pin and found the metal, her mind shaping the point and making it longer, thinner. Damn near a pinpoint as she began to press it into the skin, her mind shaped it long taking the metal of the pin an pushing it deeper into their chest. Sharper, longer, deeper and then…Sky looked up to see the target stop and clutch his chest. She pushed once more, and he fell backwards and died.

               Before anyone had a chance to see her there she darted and made her way back to the port, happy to see the batarian sitting by his ship waiting. He looked up as she approached and all she did was nod and he was up and ready to go, Sky noted she needed to remember him in case she needed a pilot ever. Then she remembered this was her last job. She wondered how her mentors would take it, she had never shown an interest in leaving before and they had also never said she couldn’t. It was just that for as long as Sky could remember they were a part of her life, would they be okay not being?


	6. Spectacular Bliss

               The ship docked, and Sky got out, she was tired and ready to get her money and find a place to sleep for the night. Tomorrow she would figure out what was next but right now all she could think about was getting paid. She headed towards the normal meeting spot when she heard a voice, she stopped and looked up. At first Sky didn’t believe her eyes but as she stood there and watched and as the world became more real she realized it was true. At the docking entrance Garrus stood speaking with one of the guards.

               Sky didn’t know how long she stood there watching before he must have felt someone watching him because he turned towards her, that heated turian gaze. Her heart stopped, a thousand times it felt it had been broken but right now it felt like it was doing the opposite. She could see a life with Garrus, both healing broken hearts. That’s what she wanted with this new life of hers.

               Before she had a chance to change her mind, before her nerves gave out or before he possibly left she ran to him. He turned and caught her as she jumped into his arms, she didn’t care who saw and was glad when he returned it. Her lips found his and kissed him like the sun was bursting and it was her last, she found tears pricking her eyes as she kissed him.

               Eventually he set her down but still held her close to him, “You came.” Sky said, her voice unsteady.

               He looked puzzled, “Why wouldn’t I come?”

               This time she was sure she was the puzzled one, “We barely know each other, I’m your dead lover’s twin. Hell, I was one of your Primarchs lovers. I don’t Garrus I just…” She looked away not knowing what to say.

               His mandibles clicked, and his talons tucked under her chin making her look at him, “You can read about me anywhere.” A talon stroked against her cheek, “We know each other’s history,” He leaned a little closer, “Doesn’t mean that’s the future Sky.”

               She swallowed hard, “I’m scared.” She admitted.

               Garrus broke contact and looked around, “Come with me.” He said moving his talons from her chin to her hand and pulled her along behind him.

               Now snapped out of the reverie that she was in Sky remembered being amid the docking bay and how the two of them must have looked. Once she gained some control she noticed Garrus walking them towards the Normandy that was docked just a little while down. He made an easy enough path and Sky followed, glad that he had kept his talons around her hand. She liked touching him and from what she could tell he liked it too.

               The Normandy was empty as they made there way through or at least no one was out and about. Garrus made his way to the elevator and pressed the button down, he was nearly vibrating in the small area and it was all Sky could do to contain herself. The doors opened and Garrus lead her to a room off the side of the mess hall, the doors opening as he approached and closing behind them. Garrus turned and put a code in then looked back at Sky.

               She stood standing somewhat in the middle of his room. She could feel his gaze on her as she looked about but she wasn’t just ready to look. There were pictures of his family, a couple of him with other teammates then one with all of them at River’s apartment on the Citadel. Sky stepped closer to that one. River sat with Garrus and they looked happy, a reminder that he wasn’t fully hers.

               “Sky,” He called to her and she turned to him, “I love River. It’s not something that I can deny, or that you could about Adrien.” He stepped closer to her, “But I knew when she wouldn’t let me go with her what she was doing.” He now stood in front of her, “She made a choice for me, she wanted me to live.” A talon touched her fingers.

               “After he became Primarch I knew I couldn’t have him, that I had lost him to the one thing he loved more.” Tears fell, “I wasn’t ready to give him up though.” She couldn’t help it and found Garrus’ arms around her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulling him close.

               They were quiet within each other’s arms, tears fell that Sky couldn’t stop. It had been so long since someone just held her, since someone seemed to care. She pulled back some and looked into those blue eyes so strange for a turian.

               “Can we be enough for one another?” She asked in the quietest whisper.

               Garrus cupped her face, “I don’t think I can ever get enough of you Sky.”

               Her eyes pinned him, “What do you mean Garrus?”

               His talon stroked her soft cheek, “Like I said I love River but you,” He paused and took her in, his blue eyes looking over her face, “I want more of you.”

               His lips were on hers and tongue darted inside making war with hers and Sky moaned deep into it. Not only had the words set her body ablaze but her heart was damn near bursting with the need of him. Her fingers clutched at him and he pushed up against her and her up against the wall, Sky could feel the pictures behind her but at the moment the little bit of pain felt good.

              Garrus’ mouth was on hers then to her neck where he nipped, kissed and suckled her soft skin sending her into a frenzy. Sky melted into him as he began to undo her. He found the soft bit of skin that he had already marked and toyed with it, his tongue doing circles as his teeth scraped. It was like a direct line to an orgasm and Sky cried out against him, doing her best to hold herself up as the waves crested again. Within it all she could hear Garrus chuckle then his tongue attacked her again.

              As her legs gave way Garrus scooped up, his stare heated as the carried her to the bed and tossed her on it. She laughed as she landed then watched as Garrus undressed and it was something to behold as he body became bare. Her mouth went dry as she gazed upon him fully naked, sure they had been together a couple times but none of them had been like this. He stroked himself and Sky came, it hit her hard and quick.

             Garrus came to the edge of the bed and summoned Sky to him. She crawled towards him to the edge and sat back on her heels, her eyes downcast as her breath came quickly. Sky felt Garrus’ grab the shirt and tear it, her breast tightened as the cool air brushed over them. Garrus hummed. His talons hooked her pants and began to slide them down her hips, she helped them wiggle until they got to her knees and she would need to get up to get them off.

             Then Garrus pushed her onto her stomach.

             Sky fell against mattress and Garrus took the legs of her pants and pulled them off, Sky went to turn over to look at Garrus but a moment later he was pressed down over her. He spread her legs and nestled himself inside them, she could feel the tip of him pressed against her wet self. She moaned. Garrus spread her legs a little more and stretched out the length of her, his breath hot in her ear as he positioned himself behind her.

            She tried waiting for him, but patience wasn’t always her strong suit and Sky pushed back against him, the tip of him sliding inside. Garrus grabbed her hip with his talons and pushed into her in one fluid pump, his balls pressed against her. Sky bucked under him, squeezing him and Garrus growled in her ear.

            His talons gripped her hips as he pulled back and thrust deep again, pressing himself even deeper. Sky cried out, the waves cresting one after another. Garrus pulled back again and slammed against her, then again and again. Sky lost herself in him as he thrust deeper and harder until he joined her in spectacular bliss.


	7. Happiness Building

               Sky woke up entangled in turian limbs and felt happy for the first time in months, a warm feeling in her gut spread through her and she figured it for love. How not? Garrus had been more than Adrien had been, he had choose her over anything else. That alone Sky could love him forever for. As she snuggled back into the warmth her email went off, she knew it wouldn’t be a job. Her employers had been very understanding and appreciated all the work she had done, they also offered to send her only the highest-level jobs. She agreed to it. Those jobs would be insanely rare and unlikely to ever come so when she heard the beep again it woke her wide awake. Carefully she climbed out of the bed and made her way over to her pile of clothes and found her omni-tool.

               It was from Adrien.

               Her heart froze, and she glanced at Garrus, nervous he might be awake and seeing her standing there though the thought was a bit ridiculous. She swallowed hard and opened the email:

                              _Sky,_

_I know you have probably seen the engagement, I know I should have told you when I saw you. I shouldn’t have allowed what happen to happen, I’m sorry. I don’t regret it, but it shouldn’t have happened. Spirits I’m bad at this. Your all I can think about. I never thought I would fall for a human, but I have and it’s a thought that’s constantly in my head. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m writing this other than to say that I already miss you, worse than the last time at least I had war then to keep my thoughts away from you. Now without anything to occupy my brain your what it thinks about._

_I need to see you, name the place and I will be there. I just need to see you again. Please._

_Adrien_

 

               Sky read the message again. It was very unlike Adrien, normally he was formal and held together, it was a part of what she loved about him. This was a wreck. Was he drunk? She was starting to suspect it.

               “That doesn’t seem a lot like Adrien Victus.” Garrus said behind Sky and she turned quickly closing the email. She didn’t know what to say, “It’s alright.” He said stepping close to her and touching her hip with his talons, “Do you want to see him?” He asked.

               Sky looked at the omni-tool, “A part of me does Garrus,” She looked back up at him, “I’m sorry.”

               A glint appeared in those blue turian eyes, “Don’t be. Pick a place, I’ll come with you.” The glint turned heated and Sky caught her breath. His mandibles clicked, and she very much wanted to kiss him but the doors to his room buzzed to open and she remembered they were on the Normandy. Garrus glared at the door then stepped closer Sky, pushing her once again into the wall. She very vividly remembered the night before. Their lips found one another’s, and their tongues waged war, something Sky was growing more and more fond of with Garrus…because he was very good at it.

               The door buzzed again, and Sky could have swore Garrus growled at it but it did calm their kiss, “We should probably get dressed or their going to think something is wrong and I mean sure I could hold the doors even after the lock is opened but do you want that much damage to the Normandy?” Sky asked, smiling at the confused look on Garrus’ face. She smiled, “Remember my little metal gift?”

               He nodded, “How could I forget? It’s a bit of a turn-on.” He started bringing his face in but Sky had to sadly stop him.

               “Garrus what if its serious?” She asked her hand gently pushing at his chest.

               He sighed, “Fine you win for now.” His mandibles clicked, and he turned towards the bathroom. A moment later the shower came on and Sky was tempted to go and join him but knew that they wouldn’t be leaving the bathroom anytime soon. Instead she got dressed and sat down on the messy bed and thought about what to say back to Adrien. She had been surprised when Garrus said he’d go with her, she also wanted to know what that glint meant.

               It had been Joker at Garrus’ door and he smiled big when he saw us both in the room after Garrus unlocked it. He made a couple fun jabs at Garrus who seemed to take they without too much care and Sky smiled watching it all. Joker came to see where they were going next, he was eager to get off of Omega that and the guards were beginning to wonder how long they were going to be docked for.

               “Cipritine.” Sky said, Garrus fixed to her, “I need to end something.” She said somewhat uncertain, she didn’t know what would happen when she saw Adrien.

               Garrus nodded then looked at Joker, “You heard the lady, to Cipritine.”

               “We’ll head out soon.” Joker looked at both of them then left.

               “Will you still come with me Garrus?” Sky asked as she walked up to him.

               He looked down at her, searching each other’s eyes, “I said I would.” The glint appeared for a moment, “Now let’s go get some breakfast I’m starved.” Sky laughed, and they left his room.

               The crew of Normandy took it quite well having someone who looked identical to their dead commander walk about with Garrus. Now that she felt a bit more comfortable being on board she asked to be shown more of everything and Garrus happily agreed. As they walked about the crew stopped and gave words of condolences or fun stories that Sky might liked and surprisingly it wasn’t as hard listening to them. She wondered how Garrus was taking it all.


	8. The Warmth

Sure, to Joker’s word about an hour later they were ready to head out. Sky had sent Adrien an email while Garrus was in the shower, she knew he would be back on Palaven at his home in the capitol or at least that was her best guess. She hadn’t heard anything back yet, but she wasn’t too worried, she had planned to meet him in two days. So instead she tried to prepare herself on what she might say and what she shouldn’t do with him, it made it a bit easier knowing Garrus would be there.

That had been something that she weighed on her thoughts as he showed her around the Normandy that first day, he seemed to be happy showing her everything and on occasion she found his talons touching her. It made that warmth that she felt earlier spread through her and she was more and more sure she was falling in love with him. Sky watched as he talked with other crew members, he asked about family and made sure that everything was going okay. It made her fall even more for him.

Then when Garrus had to do some work to the calibrations Sky found herself in the Commander’s quarters. Last time she left fairly quickly, emotions overcoming but now as she stood in the middle just taking everything in well it was a lot easier. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a drawer, grabbing a shirt and holding it up. It was a plain black shirt something River would wear, she could remember them being like that as children. Sky had been a bit more colorful.

Sky held onto the shirt as she sat down on the bed, she thought of River and Garrus for a moment then pushed the thought away. That wasn’t why Sky was in here, she wanted to feel something to River again. They were twins, they were each other’s missing halves and Sky felt that loss even more so. She had always wished that they could have stayed closed to one another, that Sky could have went to a biotic school and not off training to become an assassin.

She cried curled in a ball with River’s shirt crushed into her face. Sky had never really paid attention to how much she had lost or how much she had been denied in her life and right now, with everything she was feeling well she felt all of it now. Before long Sky fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

“Sky.” Someone shook her, “Sky, wake up.” A man’s voice wakes her up and Sky opens her eyes, squinting against the lights. “You okay?” The man asked.

“Yeah.” She said trying to get her focus and slowly her vision comes to and she sees Joker standing next to the bed. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded, “For the most part. Garrus is losing his mind, lost you it seemed. I kind of guessed where you were.” He wouldn’t quite meet Sky’s eyes.

“Do you not like me Joker?” She asked and this time he did look at.

“Its not that.” He shuffled, “Listen Garrus loved her and took River’s death hard, honestly I’m surprised he came through it all.” He scratched behind his ear, “I don’t want to see him go through that again.”

Sky could understand, Joker was Garrus’ friend, of course he cared. “I don’t want to hurt him either Joker.”

He nodded and started to leave then stopped, “You know its funny you look just like her but spend a moment around you and you can tell your not.” He was talking about River.

“Its because I’m not her, Garrus understands that.” She said, “We have a certain understanding about these things.”

Joker laughed, “Of course you two will.” He nodded again and started to head off only stopping once more, “Just don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t.” She said and this time he left.

It took Sky a moment or two to collect herself and go and find Garrus. The elevator doors opened on the third floor and she stepped out and towards his room. The doors to his room open and he stepped out as she came around the corner and they both stopped. That warmth she felt earlier, that one she was sure was love seemed to swell inside of her as she walked towards him, his presence calling to her.

Within a hairs breath she stopped, Garrus brushed the hair away from her neck and off her shoulder, “I couldn’t find you.” He said quietly.

“I was in River’s room.” She said looking up into those blue turian eyes.

“Was it helpful?” He asked, and she nodded, “Good.” His mandibles clicked.

The warmth spread, her limbs becoming liquid being this close to him.

“Joker said we will be at Cipirtine tomorrow morning.” Garrus said as they walked over to a table, Sky sat down next to him her body touching his. “Are you ready for this?” He asked her.

Was she? Was she ready to tell Adrien to never speak to her again, to never contact her?

“God, I hope so.” She sighed and felt a set of talons squeezing her leg and she smiled at Garrus.

They ate dinner in pleasant talk with the crew and Sky was glad of the distraction, she didn’t quite know what to tell Garrus when it came to Adrien. Sure, she believed herself when she said she hoped she was ready but she also knew herself. She loves Adrien, probably always will but this dance they were doing needed to end. It wasn’t fair to his fiancée and it wasn’t fair to whatever might lay between Garrus and herself, no she needed to find some strength to do this.

It was a bit of an awkward thing after dinner. Most people retired to either their rooms or the common room, which wasn’t something Sky was feeling. She also hadn’t been given any guest quarters and didn’t know if it was too much to presume she was could stay with Garrus.

“You look lost.” Garrus said as he came up beside her.

“Feel a bit like it.” She said honestly, “I don’t know where I am sleeping tonight.”

Garrus’ brow furrowed, “Well my bed is open although I do steal blankets.” He said casually.

Sky looked up at him, “Are you sure?” Her heart beat faster.

His eyes became heated, “Oh very much so.”


	9. Staking Claim

Sky couldn’t remember a time when she had the leisure of waking up next to someone, sure after one-night stands or when Adrien and she had their rendezvous. This felt different as she woke up once again in Garrus’ arms, this felt more real, more worth it. She let herself lazily wake-up enjoying the feel of him behind her, their naked bodies wrapped up within one another. This was exactly something Sky could get use to, that warmth once again spreading through her.

It was the docking that finally woke both Garrus and her, the ship shifted as it connected, and she knew they had made it to Cipritine. Her heart began to beat faster, and she was more than nervous, Adrien still hadn’t responded to her email but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to show up. It sounded like something he would do just to make her nervous, just to watch her smile when he did walk around the corner. God, she hoped she wouldn’t smile this time.

They were both quiet as they got dressed, she didn’t know why Garrus was quiet but had hoped in was in some support of her. Sky knew why she was quiet, she was trying to think of what she was going to say. She knew what she was feeling for Garrus but was he feeling something similar? Could she tell Adrien that she found someone else?

For those who had never been to Cipritine there is a garden near the heart of the city, it was built because someone loved another. Adrien had told her the story once, but she hadn’t remembered it well, he was naked at the time and she was distracted elsewhere. She figured the garden would be a good place to meet.

There were plenty about and she found her way to a less crowded area and sat down on a bench, Garrus sat down next to her and put his talons on her knee. Sky looked down at it then up to those blue turian eyes and smiled, she was more than happy to have him here. They waited and waited, Sky was beginning to wonder if he’d ever show.

“Vakarian what are you doing here?” Adrien asked as he came up behind them.

Garrus and Sky stood as he approached, “Primarch Victus.” Garrus acknowledged. They seemed to have some kind of staring contest.

“Why are you here?” Adrien asked again.

Garrus huffed, “Can you not tell?” Garrus glanced down at Sky.

Adrien focused in on them, “Sky.” He called to.

Her nerves made her hands shake but she was glad of Garrus’ presence, “Why did you want to see me?” She asked.

“I wrote it in the email.” He was the one that seemed nervous now, “I don’t want to be without you Sky.” He said simply.

A tear fell, “You had your chance Adrien, you made your choice and I am trying my hardest to live with it.” Sky cried, Garrus placed his talons on her back.

“I didn’t have a choice about becoming Primarch.” He said and tried to step forward but Garrus blocked him.

“That’s true Primarch but you also had the choice to end it with her instead of breaking her heart over and over.” Garrus said stepping in front of Sky, “I’ve watched her, I’ve watched her reactions when she hears your name or sees your face.” Garrus leaned a little forward, “I watched her face when she read the email from you, after the night we spent together.”

Sky now understood why Garrus wanted to come along, the warmth spread through her and she knew, knew without a doubt that she loved this damn turian that blocked heartache.

“I think its time for you to leave Adrien, she made her choice.” Garrus said simply and turned around to Sky, those blue turian eyes filled with the same warmth she felt, and she kissed him. Neither cared who saw it, Garrus wasn’t scared of what he risked, and Sky wasn’t sneaking the kiss. No this was public and a declaration.

“I love you Garrus.” She whispered against his lips.

His talons held her face as he looked into her eyes, “Say it again.” He said simply.

She smiled through her tears, her heart wanting to burst, “I love you Garrus.” She said the words a bit louder.

He kissed her again, his tongue waging a different kind of war with hers. He pulled away but just barely, “I love you too Sky.” He said softly though his voice was rough, “We need to get back to the ship though.”

Sky looked around, “Are we in trouble?”

He chuckled, “No but you might be if we don’t hurry up.” He said playfully, and Sky completely understood the meaning this time. She laughed as he led her away and back to the Normandy, as they walked away she saw Adrien in the distance standing next to a female turian. Even now when he was coming to make a claim he had his other life waiting, he had made his choice over and over again.


	10. More

This time was different.

They got back on board and saw that most of the crew hadn’t returned yet and that was fine, it suited their purpose. They made their way towards Garrus’ room, a cord drawing taunt between them and it was taking all the self-control Sky had not to jump him in the elevator. Although she couldn’t resist kissing him and that wasn’t the smartest idea as she found herself pinned against the corner with Garrus pressed into her.

The elevator doors and they were both glad that no one was there, Garrus took her hand and began to lead her to his room, both of them eager for each other. It seemed like forever before they got to his room and the doors closed behind them, Garrus locked them quickly and turned his heated stare onto Sky. It burned hotter this time, she had never seen them to this degree, no turian eyes and she suddenly felt hunted though it wasn’t a bad thing.

She backed up and bumped into the desk as Garrus continued to stalk forward, Sky moved around it and continued to back up. She knew the bed was somewhere around here, he was nearly on her when the bed bumped into the back of her legs. Garrus was on her, talons tearing at clothing and his mouth on every bit of flesh he could find. Everything he asked for, everything he wanted from her she gave to him.

Her clothes laid in shreds on the floor as she stood naked in front of Garrus, his stare hot and possessive. He simply pointed to the bed and Sky obeyed, crawling until she bumped against the headboard feeling metal bars behind it. Garrus undressed and whatever thought Sky had in her mind was gone as she watched the clothing reveal every inch of him. Sky wanted to run her tongue around every sharp angle, on every scaled bit of sensitive skin. As Garrus lowered his pants Sky soaked in the sight of him, it was something she had always been mesmerized by.

Garrus was larger than anyone she had been with and a girth that made her feel more full than she’s ever been. It curved upwards towards his belly with ridges on the underside that drove Sky made when he plunged her depth. He climbed onto the bed, her body adjusting itself under him then her mind remembered the metal on the bed. She gave a sly smile as she bent and pulled it, holding her arms above her as the metal wrapped around her wrists.

His eyes watched, hot and piercing, watching as the metal held her wrists above her. He ran a talon down the side of her breast sending a shiver through Sky. She wrapped her legs around his waist tucking them on his hipbones and rubbed herself against him. This time he shivered so she did again and felt his entire body do it this time, Sky went to do it again and felt talons dig into her hip steading her. She looked into Garrus’ eyes, there was too much there looking back at her, everything they had both went through in the last year, in the last few hours. All of it had brought them here.

Garrus greedily thrust into her, devouring more of her and it was all Sky could do to hold on as the waves started to crest. She milked him as he delved deeper and deeper, Sky cried, her arms caught above her as she tried to reach for him. It all seemed to excite Garrus, he nipped at her neck and bare chest as her breast bounced, his talons pinching into her skin. Sky continued to give, the waves cresting and building to a damn fucking storm. Then it hit, an unrelenting orgasm that seemed to grip both of them as she felt Garrus push as deep as he could. She felt as if she was being turned inside out with the intensity of it all.

Sometime later Sky woke up, she hadn’t realized they had fallen asleep but there was something about what they just shared that was more than just sex. Felt a whole lot like something more. Garrus was sound asleep next to her so Sky was quiet as she climbed out from underneath her and made her way to his bathroom. The light turned on as she entered, and the door closed behind her, she looked at herself in the mirror and looked like a woman who had been ravaged. Well it was one way to describe it, she thought, smiling.

She looked down at her wrists and saw nothing too bad, the metal had been gently against her skin and she figured her natural gift was just working its magic. Sky used the bathroom then returned to the room, she went to put her clothes on and remembered that Garrus had destroyed them. The only other clothes she had in her bag were dirty, she turned to Garrus’ dresser and quietly opened it. It was strange to see civilian clothes in there, Sky was having trouble seeing him outside of his armor. She grabbed a shirt and what would be underwear for him but was more like shorts for her.

The ship seemed quiet though she could see Dr. Chakwas working away in the med bay and the cook was cleaning up dinner. Sky poked her head around the corner, “Mind saving some of that for Garrus and me?” She asked before the cook put it all away.

He smiled, “Yeah I’ll leave it in the oven, grab it on your way back.” He said simply and went on with what he was doing.

Sky made her way to the elevators and hit the button to the main deck. The doors opened and there were only a few of the crew working, giving her a good idea that it was kind of late into the night. She made her way to where Joker was in the cockpit, Edi sat next to him and it was the first time Sky had actually seen her.

“Joker someone is here to see you.” Edi said without even looking at Sky.

Joker turned around and smiled seeing Sky, “Hey wondered when one of you would show yourself.” He winked, and Sky smiled, her cheeks red, “What’s up?”

“Are we heading anywhere after this?” She asked.

Joker shook his head, “No were kind of on a whim now. Got any ideas?”

She smiled bigger, “Actually yeah but I need some help finding it.” Joker looked intrigued and Edi turned slightly to Sky, “I know of a place, but I can’t actually remember going there so it must have been when I was a kid. They sent me all over the place so sometimes I lost track of where they took me to train.”

“Okay what makes you want to go there?” Joker asked.

“It keeps coming back in my dreams. I figure it must mean something.” She said simply.

Joker looked at Edi, “Okay tell us about the place.” He said turning back.

“In my dreams its always the same, red sand beach and water that was more green than blue. I see the sun setting and I seem happy.” Sky told them.

“We’ll see what we can do.” Joker said.

“Thank you.” She said and left them to their job.

Sky remembered the food as she headed back towards Garrus, she hoped that Joker could figure out where she was talking about but honestly, she was happy to just be free of her old life and glad of this new one. She grabbed the food and opened the doors to Garrus’ room, he was still asleep in the bed, the blanket nearly completely off him showing off his beautifully sculpted body. Sky figured food could wait a little longer as she locked the doors and undressed, climbing back into bed with Garrus.


	11. Found It

Trident.

Joker had found the planet or at least was nearly sure that it was the one. He had found that there is a beach there where the sand is red, and the water looks more green, though that’s’ throughout the planet now days. Sky couldn’t believe it, she had only given him a faint memory of it and he found it. Before he had even told her, he had already set the course to the planet, it was a gesture that warmed Sky’s heart.

Again, Sky found herself in River’s room looking amongst her stuff. The journey wouldn’t be too long, but she still had time to kill and other than finding a way to get Garrus naked she figured this was the second-best idea. This time she explored River’s books and looked a bit closer at the model ships that were still on display. Sky could remember as children River had a ton of toy ships, always wanting to be in the Alliance like our parents.

She was beginning to like the time she spent in here getting to know her twin in a way she never will, it brought some closure to that missing half. Though when she thought of it now she didn’t think of it as missing anymore, she had found another half of her soul. Sky blushed thinking of Garrus and how much he meant to her, she wasn’t sure she could ever explain, nor did she think Garrus could. The love between them was built on heartache and they healed together, what they had was stronger.

The doors to the room opened and she looked to see Garrus standing there, he was looking about the room until he saw Sky. Those eyes sparked ablaze and Sky swear her knees buckled under them, damp between her thighs just by a look.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he made his way to her, she curved into him as his arm wrapped around.

“Just getting to know her.” Sky said then looked suddenly at him.

He smiled down at her, “You’re not her,” He said and kissed Sky’s head, “That was a different time, a different life.”

“What’s this life now?” Sky asked curiously.

Garrus chuckled, “Retirement.” Sky laughed and couldn’t agree more. They both stood in silence for a little while.

“Hey Garrus,” Sky started, and he looked down at her, “Why is this room empty?”

“Joker offered it to me after we fixed it. I couldn’t take it at least not at the time.” He looked about, “I tried to give it to Joker and Edi, but they wouldn’t take it, they like being close to the cockpit.”

“Kind of like how you like being by the guns and stuff?” She joked, and he laughed.

“Yeah something like that.” He said back.

They stood in silence and looked about the room, Sky just getting to know her twin in a way she never thought she would and Garrus saying good-bye to love lost. It was a strange feeling. Sky wrapped her hand in his talons, “I could use a drink.” She said smiling up at him.

“I think I can help with that.” His mandibles clicked, and they walked out of the room.

Garrus stood behind the counter and played bartender, at first Sky couldn’t keep a straight face as Garrus even tried to change his voice and flirt with her. Eventually she was able to get the giggles under control enough to play along. It was fun and cute watching Garrus try to flirt like a human then he would get flustered, Sky made a small game with herself that every time he ended up cursing she’d drink. By the end of her game and when she finally decided to take the bartender up on his offer to go back to his place Sky was well tipsy.

The doors closed behind them and Sky suddenly felt the alcohol even more, Garrus came up behind her as she swayed trying to steady herself on the desk. He nipped at her neck, kissing her collarbone. She reached up behind her, tilting her neck for him and moaned. Garrus moved one of his talons lower and under the leggings she wore, he lightly stroked against her heated flesh. In the state she was in it was too much already.

Sky cried out, leaning back against Garrus as the first orgasm hit and he knees buckled. He held her close against him with one hand as he continued to lightly stroke her, Sky began to quiver. She felt his warm breath against her ear, her body curved into his and a single talon slide deep inside her. Her body grew tight as the orgasm hit after the first one, her knees completely giving away and Garrus holding her. She came hard on his talon feeling herself milk it as her cries echoed the room, Garrus growling in her ear.

Holding her Garrus turned towards the desk laying Sky belly down, he slides her pants down then his, Sky turned to watch. She felt his tip press against her, her womanhood drenched still clenching from the orgasms as Garrus burrowed into her. Sky had never heard the noise she made nor the one Garrus made as he filled her. Her hips bucked as Garrus’ balls pressed against her sweet spot, he flexed his talons on her hips.

“Sky.” He sounded animalistic and she bucked again, Garrus groaned.

“Garrus.” She begged moving her hips in a circular motion now, “Please Garrus.”

It was all he needed as he bore down on her, slamming hard against her as the desk hit against the wall. Sky gripped the sides of the desk and spread her legs a little more as Garrus got deeper, hitting a spot that made her see stars. She was beginning to lose herself in the pleasure, too much in such a short amount of time and Sky came hard again.

“Garrus!” She cried as the orgasm hit. Garrus’ talons pierced into her skin as he rode hard and deep into her, Sky cried out at it all until he slammed into her cumming just as hard. It sent Sky over again.

Sky felt Garrus pick her up and carry her to the bed, he laid her in it first and pulled the blanket up before he climbed in behind her. She nestled back into him as he pulled her closer, holding her against him as he played gently with her hair. Her lids began to close, her body felt like nothing else she knew, the only way she could think of it was the land of pleasure.

“Garrus,” She called in a whisper and he leaned a little closer, his mandible against her cheek.

“Yes?” He said in voice that still wasn’t completely him.

She smiled lazily, dreamy in the pleasure world, “I’m glad I found you.”

“Me too.” He said kissing her cheek.

A little while later, “Garrus?” She whispered again.

“Yes?” He said again.

“I love you.” She said in her dreamy voice before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 

Sky awoke some time later without Garrus next to her, she rolled over and looked towards the bathroom, but the door was open, and no one was there. She sat up and looked about the room, nothing, she normally woke up before him. Her clothes were folded on the desk and she smiled to herself thinking of Garrus doing it, she got out of the bed and put her clothes back on then left the room.

No one was in the kitchen area, so she decided to head up a floor and see where they were at. The elevator seemed to take forever just going up that one floor. Here everyone was, she thought as the doors opened and showed the crew at work. A few turned and looked at her, giving her a smile then returning to what they were doing. She returned the smiles as she made her way towards Joker. As she approached Joker Sky saw Garrus standing there too and like a moth drawn to light Garrus turned towards her. She couldn’t help but smile at him, goofy in love that she was.

Joker glanced back at Sky, “Hey Sky guess what?” He said smiling.

She looked at Garrus, who looked quite happy then back to Joker, “What?”

“Were there.” He pointed, and Sky followed seeing the planet Trident come into view.

She started to remember the memory of the last time she was here. It was fuzzy, but she could almost see a younger version of herself landing with one of her teachers. There was a test here and that was all Sky had known. Sky stepped closer to Garrus and grabbed wrapped her hand in his talons, he kissed the top her head and she caught Joker watching them. He gave her a guilty smile and shrugged.

“How soon until we land?” Sky asked.

“Not long I’d say go get your things ready and we should be there.” He said as he pressed buttons and took control of the ship, Sky nodded and walked away with Garrus.

Back alone in the room Sky’s cheeks heated at the last moment they shared suddenly shy of their sexual escapades. Garrus looked back at her, “You okay Sky?” He asked.

She blushed more, “Yeah its just,” She looked at the desk then at Garrus.

“Was it too much?” He asked stepping forward.

She laughed, “God no!” She nearly shouted, “No it’s just I’ve never shared anything like that with someone.” She glanced away.

He chuckled, “I was scared for a moment.” Sky looked up at him, “Believe me,” He came up to her, their chests nearly touching, “I’ve never felt anything like that before either.”

Sky smiled and put her hands on his chest, leaning on her tippy toes to kiss him, “Your too good to be true Garrus Vakarian.”

“Says the woman who can bend metal with her mind.” His mandibles clicked, and he kissed her again.


	12. Happy Endings

It took them about a five-hour drive over nearly half of the planet to the beach that Sky remembered. As they drove Sky began to remember a bit more about the last time she was here, it had been with her teacher Aleena who was an asari commando. They were here for a reconnaissance mission/test, if Sky was successful in getting the information they needed then she passed, if not she failed. She was thirteen at the time.

The landscape began to change colors as they drove, bright and vibrant blues and yellows, orange flowers everywhere. It was beautiful, and Sky could almost remember driving the same road with Aleena so many years ago. There was something about her memory though that wasn’t making sense, she could remember why she came and even the test itself where she passed but what she couldn’t understand is why it would mean anything to her.

Then the beaches turned red and water was more green than blue, and Sky started to get excited. The driver explained that there weren’t any towns out her and that only a few estates were out here, but Sky didn’t think anything of it and told him to drop them off at a park that was near there. She remembered it from her memory and the guy was kind of startled she knew about it. He dropped Garrus and her off then drove away, she didn’t quite know where to go but was happy to see her dream in the flesh.

They walked to the beach hand and hand and stood where the water almost touched their feet, Sky smiled up at him and saw Garrus just as happy as she was. “I could get use to this.” He said looking out across the water.

Sky laughed, “Me too.”

A horn honked behind them and they both turned, another car was parked there, and Sky recognized it from her memory. She began to walk towards it when the door opened and an asari stepped out smiling at Sky, Aleena. Sky couldn’t help herself and let go of Garrus’ hand and ran to Aleena who stood smiling and opened arms as Sky crashed into her. They hugged each other as Garrus made his way over, Sky still couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Who’s this tall drink of water?” Aleena asked as Garrus stood there.

Garrus eyes Aleena as Sky laughed, “That’s Garrus Vakarian.” Sky said smiling at him, “My boyfriend.”

His eyes turned heated and pierced into Sky, it was the first time she had decided to call him that, “Yes her boyfriend.” He held his hand out.

Aleena looked at it then shook it, “Like the one that served with Wrex?” She asked, Garrus nodded, she laughed, “He’s told me about you.”

Garrus eyed her, “He’s told me about you too. Although I do believe last time he was contracted to kill you.”

She smiled wolfishly, “Well he didn’t do that good of job. Anyways I occasionally like to remind him of this, hints how the subject of yourself came about.” Then Aleena put a puzzle together and looked at Sky, “You have something to explain to me later.” She said.

Sky glanced at Garrus then back to Aleena, “Maybe.” She looked at the car, “Wait how did you know we were here?” She asked.

“Let’s say I’ve kept an eye out for ya and when I saw you were coming here thought I’d invite you home.”

“I’m sorry what?” Sky asked, “Home?”

Aleena looked at Sky then to Garrus then back to Sky, “Do you not remember?” Sky shook her head, “Of course, you wouldn’t. You were so headlong into work how could you remember that you had a home to come back to. Get in.” She pointed to the car, Sky and Garrus got in.

It was a fairly short drive before they were faced with a set of gates, large and intricate with designs of fish and Sky remembered. Remembered it all. As they drove down the driveway the memory played back in Sky’s head. Aleena had brought her here after the mission was done and she had passed the test, it marked her as a member and not just a student anymore. They had bought her a home, a place where she could go after contracts.

The house was painted yellow with brown trim that stood out against the red sand and green water that was near it. They all got out and Aleena went inside leaving Garrus and Sky standing there and the dream itself was real as she looked out across the water.

“This is the place Garrus.” She said turning to him, “Did you mean what you meant earlier?”

He looked out at the water, “Yes.” He said looking back at her, Sky smiled brightly and kissed him then dashed inside to find Aleena.

She had a couple bags in her hand and was walking out the door before Sky could even get inside, “Where are you going?” Sky asked.

Aleena smiled, “Thought you two would want to enjoy the house alone.” She winked, “I’ll be back later with dinner, well talk.” Sky went to say something but didn’t know what to say, Aleena just continued to smile, “They cared a lot about you even though they didn’t know how to show it. This is there gift to you Sky, enjoy it.” Aleena looked back at Garrus, “A lot of us don’t get happy endings.”

Sky looked back at him, he still stood looking at the water probably knowing they were watching him, “I’ll do my best.”

Aleena hugged her, “I know you will.” They walked over to the car and Aleena tossed her bags in, Garrus walked over, “I’ll be back around 6 with food, the house has everything you could need so go enjoy yourselves and I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Thank you.” Sky said to her as Aleena got into the car, the door closing and a moment later the car was gone.

“Are you alright Sky?” Garrus asked as he reached for her.

She hugged into him and thought about everything that had happen recently, about the last year, about Adrien, about River. She remembered her first night with Garrus, a clumsy one-night stand that turned into something so much more. He had helped her heal not only of heartache but of a broken soul, she had been lost for some time always feeling not welcome. Now, here wrapped in strong, protective turian arms Sky couldn’t believe herself. Then again, she had earned this, earned getting the guy and the happy ending, Aleena was right about that.

“Yeah, everything’s perfect.” Sky got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thank you for reading my story The Other Shepard, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I had gotten the idea right after I had played Mass Effect for the first time and the story has stayed there until now. As of now this will be the last chapter, maybe one day I will revisit Sky and Garrus but for now they are going to enjoy their retirement on a red sand beach with water more green than blue.


End file.
